The Chipmunk Challenge
by catnip1
Summary: This includes a challenge for a story, as well as a bad story, pay attention to the challenge, and not the story. The winner gets a prize!!!!!!!!!! Lookie inside!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R/R!!!


**All right, this idea was bugging me for a really, really long time. I have a story challenge for anyone who wants it. The winner gets an Amazon gift certificate for 5 dollars. Well here is the challenge:  
  
I want to hear a story about Gandalf's childhood. He must not be all knowing, he has to have at least one angst moment, and he doesn't know that he is a wizard. The story can be about how he finds out, or after he found out. One of the parents he lives with has to be abusive. If you enter the contest on another sight, please review and put the address of the site that you post it on, and I will try to locate it. If you post it here, please review, for I don't always check this place for new posting. If you don't fell like reviewing, you can always e-mail me at godisthereanything@yahoo.com, or tvcatbarn@aol.com. Thanx!  
  
Must have one of the following:  
  
1.He meets one of the Fellowship.  
  
2.Saruman takes him in after he_________(whatever you want =))  
  
3.He falls in love.  
  
Someone must say two of the following:  
  
"That chipmunk was not there when I first got it, honest!!"  
  
"Yea, life is like a kick in the ass."  
  
"So much time, and so little to do."  
  
"Whishing is as helpful as hoping! All you do is sit on your butt, whishing/hoping that things were better without doing anything about it!"  
  
"I hope you all impale yourself on sharp shinny objects!"  
  
Good luck with writing!!!  
  
P.S. Since FF.net would hate it if I didn't have a fic. up here, here is my fic. that I wrote a long time ago when I was high on air.enjoy!!! R/R!!!!!!  
  
::Dial Tone::  
  
::Little beeps that let you know that a number is being dialed::  
  
::The phone rings four times before being picked up::  
  
Sam: Hi!  
  
Frodo: 'Ello.  
  
Aragorn: Wasup?!  
  
Frodo: greeeeeeeeeat, I think that she's hyper.  
  
Sam: Which means that she'll get us hyper.  
  
Frodo: then the world shall end.  
  
Aragorn: Riiiiiiiight! Lookie the birdies!!  
  
Frodo & Sam: Riiiiiiiiight.  
  
Aragorn: All the little birdies sitting on the garnet.  
  
Aragorn & Frodo: eating all the bird seeds.  
  
Sam: Blink Blink Blink  
  
Frodo: *Laugh*  
  
Aragorn: When suddenly, their nails go bye bye.  
  
Frodo: The all famous birdie song.  
  
Sam: Made by a slightly crazy..person.thing.  
  
Aragorn: Ohhhhhhhh so now I am not a person. Thanx..  
  
Frodo & Sam: Welcome.  
  
Sam: What are you doing?  
  
Frodo: Wa?  
  
Aragorn: nothing much.  
  
Frodo: Ummm?  
  
Sam: then what's that noise?  
  
Frodo: WHAT?!  
  
Aragorn: nothing, just the men with the white clothes.  
  
Frodo: Explain please.  
  
Sam: They give you a jacket?  
  
Aragorn: yep! It was nice and white to!!  
  
Frodo: I am still confused!!! Explain!!!!  
  
Sam: *cracking up* Did you hear something?  
  
Aragorn: *also cracking up* Nope, nothin' at all..  
  
Frodo: You. Guys. Suck.  
  
Aragorn & Mel: Thanx!!  
  
Frodo: My pleasure..  
  
Sam: Oh oh!! Harry Potter!!  
  
Aragorn: O..K.  
  
Frodo: Random comment number one in this conversation.  
  
Aragorn: Pink Bunnies!!!  
  
Frodo: Number two.  
  
Sam: Slippers!!!  
  
Frodo: Number three.  
  
Aragorn: Olive oil!!!  
  
Frodo: Number four.  
  
Sam: Fluffy chair!!!  
  
Frodo: That counts as number five and six.  
  
Aragorn & Sam: Pixie Sticks!!!!!  
  
Frodo: Seven, and scared.  
  
Aragorn: I know what you mean.  
  
Sam: You do?  
  
Aragorn: Yes.  
  
Frodo: How?  
  
Aragorn: It's happened to me.  
  
Sam: When?  
  
Aragorn: right now.  
  
Frodo: Really?!  
  
Aragorn: yea.  
  
Sam: how come?  
  
Aragorn: I whish I knew.  
  
Frodo: How old are you?  
  
Aragorn: Confidential information.  
  
Sam: What's your favorite color?  
  
Aragorn: I don't have one.  
  
Frodo: How much do you weigh?  
  
Aragorn: I refuse to answer that.  
  
Sam: What do you want to be when you grow up?  
  
Aragorn: A fire truck.  
  
Frodo: Why?  
  
Aragorn: Because I-wait!! What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?!  
  
Sam & Frodo: NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!!  
  
Frodo: Do you get it?  
  
Sam: Do yea?  
  
Aragorn: I refuse to answer that and let you set me up for another Mighty Python fix.  
  
Sam & Frodo: Ok!  
  
Aragorn: I'm bored.  
  
Sam: Geee..  
  
Frodo: Shoes how much you like us..  
  
Aragorn: You just noticed that?  
  
Frodo: Nope.  
  
Sam: We noticed it a long time ago.  
  
Frodo: really long..  
  
Sam: OH OH!!!  
  
Aragorn & Frodo: What?!  
  
Aragorn: Did your dog get hurt?!  
  
Frodo: Did your house burn down?!  
  
Sam: No!! Princess Bride is going to be on!!  
  
Frodo: YAY!  
  
Aragorn: don't you have the movie.  
  
Sam: Yea.and.?  
  
Frodo: It's just not the same if you see it on tape.  
  
Sam: Yea!  
  
Aragorn: Right....  
  
Sam: Just keep listening to your musical songs.  
  
Frodo: Hey! I like them to!!  
  
Aragorn: Yea!!! They are cool! Much better than The Princess Bride!  
  
Sam: ....  
  
Frodo: ....  
  
Aragorn: Fine.*grumbles*  
  
Frodo & Sam: *smile victoriously*  
  
Aragorn: Sandwiches are still better, though!!!!  
  
Frodo: She has us there..  
  
Sam: I know..how about.Kangaroos!!!  
  
Aragorn:.  
  
Frodo: ..  
  
Sam: What? Kangaroos are cool to!  
  
Frodo: But what about sandwiches!!  
  
Aragorn: She has a point though.I mean.Kangaroos.or Sandwiches.Choices.  
  
Sam: Kangaroos!!!  
  
Frodo: Sandwiches!!!  
  
Aragorn: Both!!!  
  
Sam: ..Fine.  
  
Frodo: ..Whatever.  
  
Aragorn: Good.now I am hungry and want to go to Australia.  
  
Sam: ..  
  
Frodo: ..riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Sam: ..  
  
Frodo: I think that she has finally cracked.  
  
Sam: I think she did that a long time ago.  
  
Aragorn: Gee thanx.thanx a lot.  
  
Sam & Jo: No problem!!!  
  
Aragorn: *Sigh* Anyways.I have to go now, my mom wants me to clean my room.  
  
Sam & Frodo: BYE!!!!  
  
Aragorn: Bye!  
  
Frodo: Me too, I have to go.See yea later! Bye!!  
  
Sam: Bye!  
  
Sam: I am all alone now..  
  
Sam: No one is here.at all.no one.  
  
Sam: I'm all alone.nobody loves me..I might as well go and eat worms.  
  
Sam: ..Naw...  
  
Sam: Great I'm talking to myself..  
  
Sam: Oh well, nothing new...  
  
Sam: I should go now..Bye..  
  
::Dial tone::  
  
Saruman: I think they're gone.  
  
Wormtongue: thank God!!!  
  
Saruman: WHAT?! You dare to mention that name?!  
  
Wormtongue: Oops.hehehehe.*smiles slowly*  
  
Saruman: Whatever.just don't do it again..  
  
Wormtongue: Yes sir.  
  
Saruman: Good.now, what should we do with these three ladies.  
  
Wormtongue: Ladies? Are you kidding?!  
  
Saruman: You're right.what should we call them then?  
  
Wormtongue: We can't call them demons..  
  
Saruman: That would be an insult to us, and our kind!!!  
  
Wormtongue: I know.How 'bout..Funky Rodents who are Either About Kangaroos or Sandwiches?  
  
Saruman: F.R.E.A.K.S. Freaks.that could work.purrrrrrrrrfect.*similes evilly, thunder crackles*  
  
Wormtongue: Don't do that!!  
  
Saruman: What?!  
  
Wormtongue: Simile evilly!! It makes thunder crackle.and you know that thunder scares me!!!  
  
Saruman: Oops.right, I forgot.sorry.*smiles sheepishly*  
  
Wormtongue: Quite fine.just as long as you don't do it again.  
  
Saruman: I promis-  
  
::Dial Tone::  
  
Saruman & Wormtongue: Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
::Little noise made by the numbers::  
  
::You start to hear a ring. It rings three times before someone picks up::  
  
Sam: Hello?  
  
Frodo: Mel? It's me.  
  
Sam: Hi! Whats up?  
  
Frodo: Hold on a sec, and let me call Bean so we can do three way calling.  
  
Sam: K.  
  
::A click noise.then a Dial Tone again::  
  
::The numbers start again. This time its four rings before someone picks up::  
  
Bean: Hello?  
  
Frodo: Hi, it's me. Hold on while I connect the lines.  
  
Bean: K.  
  
::All you hear is silence.until.::  
  
Frodo: Hello!  
  
Aragorn: Wasup?!  
  
Sam: 'Ello!  
  
Aragorn: So, whatcha call about?  
  
Sam: Yea?  
  
Frodo: You guys won't believe what I found!!  
  
Aragorn & Sam: What?!  
  
Frodo: This really cool gold ring fell out of the phone!!  
  
Aragorn: Cool!!  
  
Sam: Yea!  
  
Frodo: It says stuff when you throw it in fire.  
  
Aragorn: ..  
  
Frodo: ...  
  
Sam: ...  
  
Aragorn: ...  
  
Frodo: ......  
  
Sam: ..--READ IT ALREADY!  
  
Frodo: I can't.I think its some form of elfish.  
  
Aragorn: annnnnnnnnnd?  
  
Frodo: I guess I'll have to call Gandalf.  
  
Sam: weird.and it just came out of the phone? Weird..  
  
Frodo: Yea, hey you guys want to come over and see it?  
  
Sam: Sure! I'll be over in a minute. Bye!  
  
Aragorn: Me, too! I'll see yea soon! Bye!  
  
Frodo: Bye!! See yea soon!!  
  
::Dial Tone::  
  
Saruman: ...  
  
Wormtongue: ...  
  
Saruman: Oh crap.  
  
Wormtongue: I second that.  
  
Saruman: How did they get a hold of the RING!?!  
  
Wormtongue: How am I supposed to know?!?!  
  
Saruman: I don't know.but you DO know that we have to get it back..right?  
  
Wormtongue: That would mean..  
  
Saruman: Yep..we have to go to Gondor..  
  
Wormtongue: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saruman: Relax..all we have to do is tell the Saroun about it, and then he will give the assignment to some other team..  
  
Wormtongue: Thank go-evil! Don't scare me like that!!!  
  
Saruman: Sorry.  
  
Wormtongue: Well.lets go.  
  
Saruman: Yep.  
  
::Somewhere other than the phone line::  
  
Saroun: YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Wormtongue & Saruman: *run for cover*  
  
Saroun: WELL?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO GET IT!!!  
  
Wormtongue: Us?!  
  
Saroun: YES!! YOU!!!  
  
Saruman: Yes Sir.right away!  
  
Saroun: good!!! And don't come back here without it!!!  
  
Saruman & Wormtongue: Yessir!!! *Go to do there masters biding*  
  
  
  
A/N: Remmember!!! Review for the sotry, or the challenge!!! Thanx!!! 


End file.
